FIG. 1 shows a conventional method that utilizes a writer 2 to modify a non-volatile memory (NVM) 12 in a chip 4 of a universal serial bus (USB) type-C cable. When the writer 2 is connected to a writer pin 5 of the chip 4, a communication interface 6 will be established between the writer 2 and chip 4 for reading/writing the non-volatile memory 12 of the chip 4. The communication interface 6 can be an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) interface, a parallel interface, a serial interface, a USB interface, or a serial bus interface between integrated circuits. In the chip 4, an interface logic circuit 8 sends packets from the writer 2 to a controller 10. The controller 10 analyzes a communication protocol used by the communication interface 6 and reads/writes the non-volatile memory 12 according to the received packets. The non-volatile memory 12 can be a multi-time programmable (MTP) memory.
However, after the chip 4 is packed to a conventional USB type-C cable, there is only a type-C interface pin 7 in the chip 4 for an external connection to establish a type-C configuration channel (CC). The writer pin 5 is closed after the chip 4 is packed in the USB type-C cable. Accordingly, the writer 2 is unable to modify the non-volatile memory 12 via the writer pin 5. Namely, a parameter cannot be trimmed for debugging the USB type-C cable if there is any error. In other Words, in conventional methods, if the non-volatile memory 12 of the chip 4 is to be modified, the modification can be only executed before the chip 4 is packed in the USB type-C cable. If other interfaces, such as the USB interface, are to be utilized for modifying the non-volatile memory 12 the chip 4 that is packed in the USB type-C cable, extra costs are needed for building a communication protocol of a specific interface in the chip 4.
Therefore, it is desired a method that needs no extra costs and can modify the non-volatile memory of the chip in a USB type-C cable via an inherent type-C configuration channel interface.